Mating Ceremony
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: Takes place after Sunwing. The time has come for Shade and Marina to be united as mates, but before that can happen they have to go through the mating ceremony.


**Author's Note: ****It's been a while since I did a Silverwing story so I may have some facts wrong, but i did the best i could. Enjoy.**

It was spring time at Tree Haven and this very day was important for two special bats. Shade Silverwing and Marina Brightwing were to undergo the mating ceremony today. Both were excited that this day has come, and were preparing for the upcoming ceremony. Well at least one, Shade was currently roosting on a branch near Tree Haven. He was looking up at the night sky, which was slowly giving away to dawn. Shade and Marina got decided to have the ceremony right before the sun rose, just like the night they agreed to mates.

He blew out a joyful sigh; he was so excited for this day. Soon he and Marina will go through the ceremony and officially become mates. The thought of starting a new life with Marina brought a smile to his face, she was so beautiful and he loved her so much.

"Shade!" A voice called out.

He turned his head to find two bats flying towards him, once they were close enough Shade saw it was his brother and father, Chinook and Cassiel. They roosted on the branch, both on each side of Shade. "Finally we've been looking for," Chinook said.

"The ceremony is soon and you still need to prepare," Cassiel said.

Shade looked at both of them, "Sorry I just wanted to take a look at the night sky first and I guess I lost track of time."

"You nervous?" Chinook asked.

"Uh…just a little bit," he spoke as he unfolded himself and headed for Tree Haven, with Chinook and Cassiel right behind him.

"How come?" his father asked as soon as he was close.

"I'm not really sure, I mean I really love Marina, but what if she has second thoughts about this?"

"Shade listen to me," Cassiel addressed. "You two have been through a lot together, you both have a very strong friendship which turned into love. So I strongly say everything is going to be fine."

"Besides she wouldn't have asked you if she wasn't sure, Chinook said.

Nothing else was said as they entered Tree Haven and went to a secluded area. Once they landed Shade turned to his father, "Dad how did you feel during your ceremony?"

Cassiel looked at his son and smiled, "Like you I was nervous at first, but when the ceremony started and I saw you mother…oh Nocturna she was so beautiful. Just the sight of her made every bad feeling go away. I was able to continue on without a problem and before I knew it the ceremony was over and your mother and I were mates. That was the happiest moment of my life."

"Wow, that's real nice to hear," Shade said.

"And now it's your turn, so stop being nervous," Chinook said.

After hearing the advice from his father and brother Shade couldn't help but smile. "Thanks…I needed this talk, makes me feel a bit better."

Cassiel smiled, "Good, now let's get you cleaned up," he said as he moved closer to his son.

Shade stepped backwards from his father's advance, "Dad I can do that myself."

Cassiel folded his wings and shook his head, "No, for an event this special I'm going to make sure your fur is properly cleaned."

"But-"

"And if you try to resist Chinook will hold you down."

Shade looked back at his brother and saw that he had a grin on his face and he moved a bit closer to him. Chinook was bigger and stronger then him so he knew he wouldn't stand a chance. He looked back at his father with an accusing look, "You two planned this didn't you?

"Yup," they both said.

Shade sighed in defeat, "Fine, go ahead." He said as he sat on the ground while Cassiel proceeded to clean his son's fur.

In another part of Tree Haven Marina was being groomed by Shade's mother, Ariel. They both spent some time talking about today and Ariel was there to calm what nervousness that Marina had. Marina on the other hand enjoyed having her fur being groomed like this, it reminded her of what it felt like back at her original colony. "You excited?" Ariel asked

She nodded, "Yes, I've been waiting for this day since Shade agreed to be mates."

She smiled, "I'm happy for you two, you two had such a good friendship. It was only a matter of time before it turned to love."

"I know, it was hard to accept the fact that Shade was jealousy of my friendship with Chinook, but I'm glad it stopped. Then I started seeing him differently and couldn't deny how handsome he became."

"I've waited for this day for a while, I know you and my son will be happy together."

"I know," Marina agreed but then frowned.

"What's wrong dear," She asked her soon to be daughter.

She looked back to her soon to be mother, "What if Shade has thoughts of backing out? I couldn't go on without him."

Ariel folded her wings around and spoke softly to her, "Don't think like that, I know my son loves you and he would never back out of something like this. Just think positive and everything will be fine."

Marina smiled, "Thank you, I will." Ariel smiled as she continued to groom her fur. As she was being groomed a thought popped into her head, "Ariel what was your ceremony like?"

"Magnificent…I didn't have any worried, because I knew Cassiel and I were meant for each other. I could tell he was amazed at how I looked, and I loved how handsome he was. That was a night to remember."

"That's a nice story, I hope our ceremony turns out like that."

"It will my dear, it will."

Just then Cassiel entered the area, "Ladies the ceremony is going to start. Shade is already on his way to the chosen spot." It was traditional that the soon to be mated couple choose a spot to hold the ceremony. Shade and Marina decided to have it on the same rock where they agreed to be mates. They found that spot to be a special one since it will he long remembered memory for them.

"Alright we'll be on our way in a bit," Ariel responded as Cassiel nodded and left. Ariel then moved to the side and picked something up. Then showed it to Marina, it was a headband made of nothing but small flowers."

"Oh Ariel…it's so beautiful."

She smiled as he placed it upon her head, "It's also tradition for the female to wear this during the ceremony, it adds to your beauty." Once everything was in place she took a step back and looked her over. "You look beautiful, you know."

She smiled, "I couldn't have done it without your help."

"Anytime dear, now let's go your ceremony is going to start." Marina nodded as they both took flight.

Silverwings all gathered around the chosen spot as they waited for Marina. All had gathered to witness the ceremony of the hero of their colony. Shade was already down on the stone, still grumbling at the fact that his father cleaned him. Chinook was next to him and was chuckling at his brother's discomfort, "Come on Shade it wasn't that bad."

"It was either do it or have you hold me down, so yeah it was. By the way I'm going to get you back for that."

He smirked, "Yeah I like to see you try."

Just as he was about to respond but Cassiel landed on the rock next to them, "Marina will be arriving shortly."

After hearing that Shade straighten himself out, this was it the moment he has been waiting for. He kept breathing in and out for a while, until two figures could be seen. Shade's eyes widen at the sight of Marine once she landed. She was more beautiful then the day they met. Marina smiled as she moved closer to Shade. He was so struck by her beauty all he could say was, "Wow." She laughed as she heard him. He finally was able to find the words he wanted to say, "Marina…you look so beautiful."

"Thank you Shade and you look handsome yourself."

Both of them smiled at one another as Ariel got everyone's attention. Since Frieda was no longer there Ariel was going to take over during the ceremony. "Friends, family we all have gathered together today to form a bond for two very special bats in the union of mateship. These two have proved to everyone that they are strong, smart and loyal to one another. They both risked they lives for one another many times, a true sigh of dedication and love. And now they will form a bond that'll last forever." She looked over at her son. "Shade Silverwing do you take Marina Brightwing to your lifelong mate?"

Shade didn't have to wait on his answer, "I do"

Hearing this made Marina's heart jump for joy. Ariel then looked at her soon to be daughter, "And do you Marina Brightwing take Shade Silverwing to be your lifelong mate?"

"Yes, I do," she said in happiness.

"Good," Ariel said as she took a deep breath. "Now the two will form they bond by exchanging words of love to each other, Shade."

He started breathing a bit, trying to find the words he wanted to say but nothing came. He was starting to worry now but decided to do the best he could. As he spoke the word somehow started to come to him. "Marina you were so beautiful the night we met, I could never imagine a strong friendship could have been forge between us, but I'm glad it happened. But then that friendship turned into something more. But I kept denying those feelings because how could I tell my best friend that I love you? Then the day we became mate made my heart jump for joy, I would be honored to have someone as beautiful as you as a mate."

Small tears rolled down Marina's eyes as she heard him, it touched her heart listening to his words. Ariel then looked over to her, "Marina."

It took her a few seconds to regain her composer and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Shade I'll admit the first time I met you there was something odd about you. But the more I traveled with you the more I saw you as a friend. There were time where I helped you, but there were also times where you saved me life. I never thought I would find a friend like you. Overtime I started seeing you in a different way, I started to fall in love with you, but I didn't think you would feel the same. But I'm glad you did because being with you is all I can ask for. I would be honored to have a friend like you as a mate."

Shade also had some tears in his eyes but wasn't afraid to show it. Ariel smiled once she finished, "Now that their words of love have been spoken, it gives me great honor to pronounce you both mates for life. You may kiss your mate."

The sound of the dawn chorus could be heard as the sun started to rise, this was the perfected moment for them. Shade then embraced Marina and kissed her with lots of passion as Marina returned the same passion. All the Silverwing cheered for the couple and their family just started in aw. They broke apart both with the same thing on their mind. "I love you Marina"

"I love you too Shade," She responded.

They both would love each other, be together, and be loyal to each other for as long as they lived.

END

_**A/N: Sorry for the ending not being much but it was the best i could do. I hope you liked it, please review. **_


End file.
